


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by Ashleymoshow



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: A short fluff piece for the cmbyn10 challenge. Timmy's a barista, Armie is his usual customer.  This story will continue.





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

"I have a latte for Armie?"

The tall blonde walked up to the counter to collect his drink. 

"Thanks man. Appreciate it" their fingers brushing for a mere second. 

He had been coming to this coffee shop for as long as he could remember but only noticied the brunette behind the counter in the last month. It turned his monthly visits into daily ones. 

Timothée knew to expect the gorgeous stranger around 9:30 every morning, unless he had an audition to go to. He liked surprising him with different latte art. Some days it would be cute like a panda, other days more creative like a peach. 

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Says timothée

"Nah man, you know I have a soft spot for cheesy latte art"

"Any good auditions lately?"

"I'm up for this part in a small film that takes place in Italy in the 80s. I've never been and it'd be awesome to finally get to travel."

"What part?"

"A small town called crema I think? I've never heard of it. "

"I actually have family near there. "

 

Timothée smiled as he took Armie's money. 

"I think you'll really like what I did today" timothée says with a smile. 

Armie smiles and takes the cup. He steps outside the coffeeshop and opens the cup lid to reveal a phone number. 

Later that evening timothée gets a text  
-Hey there. It's Armie from the coffee shop  
hey, I didn't think you'd text back so quickly.


End file.
